Whisper into the Night
by acr421
Summary: This is my first fanfic short story. Rose is in jail waiting for her death. Part 1 of a 4 part series. This is just the beginning of the end of her life. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does! The plot is mine, and this is actually my first fanfiction.

Whisper into the Night

I had my second chance at life. I tried my best at it, loved those that have shown their love & loyalty to me. They knew I didn't commit the crime I'm accused of, the reason I'm sitting in this cell with 24hr guards.

Sure I may be impulsive, careless & have a smart mouth on me, but that doesn't mean I would kill the queen. The evidence stacked against me was strong. They took into account my loyalty to those I love, and then used it against me. The lawyer said I would do anything to keep Adrian, seeing as how the queen was doing everything in her power to keep us apart.

Though the night of her murder, Adrian and I were getting lost in each other, going the next step in our relationship. Abe tried getting Adrian on the stand but they would not allow it. His past as an alcoholic and womanizer made him an unreliable witness. He was also distraught with what was going on around him. The girl he loved was being accused of killing his aunt.

I wish I could be there for him.

I have yet to see anyone beside Abe; the only way I could see someone was threw Lissa's eyes. The gang was trying their hardest to find evidence to help me. But it looked like they were getting nowhere. I wish I could convey my appreciation for them, let them know I see their efforts and feel their love.

But I was not allowed visitors.

What didn't shock me was that Dimitri was there. I knew he would be helping; it could be that Lissa asked him to help, but I prefer to think he did it because he still loved me. After trying so hard to get through to him I admitted defeat. I let him go so he could be happy, so he can get past all the actions he did as a Strigoi.

I did it for him.

So being with Adrian was all to benefit me. He gave me his love, even though I loved another, but hoped I would love him the same one day. I would, I did. But I never got to tell him that. My love for Dimitri would never fade, I loved them both the same. It's possible to love two people. I was lucky to have had loved twice in my life. To be loved by so many in one lifetime made me feel like I did it right, I lived to the best of my ability.

Everyday leading up to this point I visited with Dr. Renee. He was a nice man always had a donut in his office for me, always with a cheery personality. But there were moments when his eyes turned sad, remorseful. Then a look of determination passed through his eyes, determination for what, that baffled me. But I didn't say anything because for those moments I didn't want to know.

I didn't want to know if was because he would be the one to kill me. That my last physical contact with another person would be with him, the last person I would see in my 19 years of life would be him.

He may be the one to end my life but he isn't the one to kill me. He didn't set me up to take the fall, metaphorically he isn't killing me. The one/ones that killed the queen are the one/ones killing me.

I can only hope that Dr. Renee doesn't take it hard on himself that he gets past this. That my friends and family will find the real killer, bring them to justice, and clear my name. That they will find happiness again; find a new joy to fill their hearts with, where I used to be.

Tonight I die at 19 years old, with my head held high, tears glistening in my eyes; I walked out of my cell. Glancing at each guard as I passed, I whispered my last prayer that my next stage will be lasting. I whispered into the night "I love you, forever."

_Rosemarie Hathaway_

_Beloved daughter, friend, & guard_

"_May the wings of Angels keep you safe 'til the day we meet again."_

**AN: I know its short, but be on the lookout for the next story in the series.**

"**Scream into the Day"**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Scream into the Day part 2 of 4 in the series is going to be posted soon. So be sure to read it.


End file.
